Phoenix Tears
by PhoenixTwins
Summary: A collection of drabble & one-shots.
1. The Betrothal

**A/N:** Phoenix Tears is collection of Harry Potter themed Drabbles and One-Shots, updated periodically. Pairings will vary along with genre and ratings.

We own nothing. Thank you, JKR, for letting us play in your world!

* * *

 **Title:** The Betrothal

 **Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy x Narcissa Black

 **Rating:** T

 **World:** Hogwarts years

 **Summary:** Narcissa Black returns to Hogwarts for her sixth year, and finds herself betrothed to on Lucius Malfoy

 **Dedication:** This is a super fluffy OS dedicated to our dear friend  thesyltherinrose for her birthday. _Happy Birthday, love, and thanks for letting us play with your OTP!_

* * *

 **The Betrothal**

* * *

Before returning for her Sixth Year, Narcissa was informed by her father, Cygnus Black III, that she was to be married the summer after she finished her final year at Hogwarts. This was not news that came surprising in the slightest to her as she watched her two elder sisters go through the same process. Wanting to avoid the fate that her sister, Andromeda, received to her reaction of being betrothed, she nodded, face impassive, and said, "Yes, Father."

Narcissa had never really minded the idea of her father arranging her marriage. It was, in fact, what all pureblood women were to do. She relished the day that she was done with school and could spend her time planning dinners and events. Organizing parties had always been something she had enjoyed doing, and the excitement of choosing a theme, creating the perfect decorations, designing a delicious menu, and shopping for a frock was intoxicating. She delighted in the feeling of being in charge of pulling off the perfect event and knowing people left satisfied in their evening because of her.

This year, she had the opportunity to lead the Yule Ball planning committee, and was excited at the prospect. For the remaining weeks of the summer, she longed to get back to school, and had nearly forgotten that she would soon be in close quarters with her soon-to-be betrothed. Knowing she still had two years until the wedding was comforting, but she couldn't quite shake the ball of nerves that had settled in her stomach at the thought of actually seeing him, knowing what their future held.

Arriving in London on the first of September, she crossed the barrier at platform nine and three-quarters and was surprised to see her intended betrothed right away. He stood only yards away from her, and his appearance grabbed her attention like a magnet to metal. His chin lifted nobly, shoulders resting back proudly, and his tall frame towered over the younger students with a shiny badge prominently on display atop his fine robes. It was his striking, blonde hair, which was pulled back in a black ribbon, that caused Narcissa's breath to catch momentarily in her throat. He turned as if she had called his name, and from the moment she met his eyes, she knew that she was going to get hopelessly lost in them. The molten silver gaze left her stomach in flutters of embarrassed excitement, and she turned her face from him, hiding the heat that flushed across her chest which had initiated from his glance.

Narcissa swallowed her quick moment of coyness. The Black women did not shy away from anything, let alone a chance to take the lead in a game of having the upper hand. She pulled her wand from the pocket of her periwinkle robes and gracefully flicked her wrist while clearly saying, " _Wingardium Leviosa_." She tilted her head up, long neck exposed as her own shining platinum hair tumbled gracefully down her back in a curtain of silk. Walking towards the nearest train compartment, her glossed lips curved up as she noticed his eyes widen just a fraction before sliding back into their usual cool disposition as he started towards her.

She had known this boy for years, having been only a year below him in the same House, and often gravitating through similar pureblood social circles. He was smart and popular, and his gloating smirk of entitlement rang from him like Big Ben. He had always walked proudly through the corridors, his gang of friends following in his wake. At the Slytherin table during meals, he had been surrounded by laughter as he commandeered the flow of conversation, all eyes turning towards him in an attempt to mirror his reactions. Girls in all years would giggle and hide behind flushed faces when he was in their vicinity. He never acted as if the attention was even noticed, but she was aware of his gloating face after he passed by the gaggle of girls.

His lean form radiated an unspoken power, and his crisp midnight black robes, Head Boy badge already pinned to his chest, were pressed and tailored to perfection. Her heart beat hard against her rib cage, and the flutters in her stomach betrayed her body again, but she held his steely gaze this time. When he approached her side, she grinned up to him and politely said, "Lucius, nice to see you. Did you have a good summer?"

* * *

Lucius couldn't help but let his eyes widen. He tried so hard to reign in his reactions, but Narcissa looked so lovely. He realized she had noticed his stare by the smirk that suddenly graced her features, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was quite looking forward to this impending engagement. He had been watching Narcissa since last year. She was different than the other girls in school. While she stood in gossiping circles, she never seemed to partake. It was, of course, part of the image she was meant to uphold, but he knew she was different, and did not participate for her own reasons. When the talk started of who the next Malfoy heiress would be, Lucius began suggestions of joining the Black family with their own. Abraxas Malfoy, his father, had not seen any qualms in this arrangement, and it was easily put together.

Now, standing next her, he could feel tiny bubbles rolling around in his stomach and forgot what he had planned to say to her. He had worked for weeks on his opening line, once he knew that she had been informed of their betrothal, but now he stood frozen as the scent of ginger and cinnamon mixed with a floral note he couldn't place filled his nose and overtook his senses. She spoke to him, and he realized that this was the first time she had ever said a word to him. How could that be? How could they have been in school for five straight years and never have even said a polite 'Hello' in passing? Lucius' nerve, and the upbringing that had been drilled into his core from birth, quickly came back, and he lowered his head in a polite gesture of greeting as he grabbed her hand, placing a chaste kiss upon its delicate knuckles.

"Hello, Narcissa. It is lovely to see you." He noticed the slight blush that crept up her neck and settled in a soft pink on her cheeks. Continuing smugly, he added, "Yes, my summer went rather as planned, if I say so myself."

He held onto her hand a second longer than was publicly appropriate, and as he loosened his hold, he ran his thumb over her knuckles - sealing the place where his lips had touched her skin. A moment later, Lucius let out an involuntary gasp as a sharp pain seared down his shin, jabbing painfully against the bone in his right ankle, and finally coming to a burning halt against his toes.

Narcissa's trunk had fallen from its levitated height, resulting in a very worried and an obviously flustered girl. She gasped as she reached out to wrap her hand around his forearm. "Oh, Lucius. I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

Lucius couldn't help but notice the burning in his foot was not nearly as strong as the burning he felt under her touch. He winced a bit, wiggling his toes, the trunk still resting on them, and leaned down to lift the trunk from his foot and onto the ground. "Yes, I'm just fine. Can I help you get your trunk into a compartment?" he asked, reaching for his own wand.

"No, no! I'm sure you have Head Boy duties to attend to. I can do it," she answered, taking her hand from his arm, quickly levitating her trunk again, and gliding into the nearest compartment.

He stood there feeling the throb of where the trunk slid down his shin, knowing there would be a bruise tomorrow. He couldn't help but smile as the floral smell still lingered in his nose, making the bustle on the platform go hazy. He wasn't quite sure he liked the feeling of losing this much control to a girl, but the searing heat that still tingled on his arm made him wonder what it would feel like to have her lips on his. Would it burn the same way?

* * *

Narcissa sat in the train compartment with her face hidden behind her hands. She could not believe she let her charm break resulting in her trunk falling on Lucius. She had not been prepared for the intense flame that erupted against her skin at his touch. When his lips touched her knuckles ever so softly, she couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine. His thumb smoothing her skin as he let go of her hand was where the last bit of her restraint broke. Her breath had hitched in that moment, the simple gesture meant far more to her than she had realized. The mortifying memory of what followed the greeting was interrupted as her fellow Slytherin, Posy, made her way into the compartment.

"Narcissa, dear, what in Salazar's name are you doing?"

Groaning internally at the high pitched voice of the girl, she raised her head, dropping her hands to look at the dark headed, pug nosed witch.

"Posy, well isn't it lovely to see you too?" she said sarcastically; seeing the girl, was far from lovely.

Even though they despised one another, they continued their social formalities and niceties as pureblood women were raised to do, of course. Friendships weren't real in the Slytherin Common Room. One kept close to others to share gossip and keep tabs on the other's weaknesses, always gaining knowledge to secure the upper hand in any situation, but that was the extent of any friendship she held with her fellow classmates. Narcissa watched the girl smirk and continue inside the compartment, followed by the rest of the Sixth Year Slytherin girls.

Pulling a book from her trunk, Narcissa looked out the window at the now emptying platform. The whistle sounded and she let the voices of the other girls drown into the background, and she fell headfirst into a daydream of meeting Lucius again; one where she didn't drop her trunk on him.

* * *

Lucius stood outside the compartment, racking his brain furiously for a reason to open the door and "check in" on the welfare of the Sixth Year Slytherin's. More to his interest was the blonde by the window who had her feet propped on the seat opposite her, an open book resting in her lap. She had a lock of hair in her fingers, twisting it around and tying it in knot before letting it fall, the sleek strands untangling themselves naturally. She ignored the other girls, much as they ignored her, and before he could gather the nerve to walk into a den of female snakes, he was called away by a fellow Prefect, who was standing behind him, to help with a matter in a compartment at the end of the train filled with second year Gryffindors. The Prefect mumbled something about out of hand pranks that were causing a scene, and having had issues with the particular group last year.

When the train arrived in Hogsmeade, he looked over the platform, but couldn't see the head of shiny, fair hair he was expecting to see. His brain reminded him that he had Head Boy duties to attend to and couldn't be bothered wasting time with trying to maneuver another encounter with Narcissa. He swallowed his disappointment and began directing the First Years towards Hagrid and the Second Years to the carriages.

It wasn't until he sat down at the Slytherin Table in the Great Hall, where everyone was awaiting the First Years to cross the lake for the Sorting Ceremony, that he saw her. Narcissa sat three people away, opposite the side of the table he sat on. She was between two other Slytherin girls, and the contrast between her and them was like night and day. The candles floating above their heads lit the room, leaving a soft shimmering glow that misted over her as if a halo. Her blue eyes danced in the flames, changing from a soft icy pale shade to the bright blue of a clear summer day. Her pale ivory skin was blemish free, and her cheeks were dusted with the slightest of pinks. She must have felt his gaze, because she turned herself to face him, impassive facade ready.

It was far too easy to lock his eyes intently upon her with her gaze, and he did exactly that. He stared straight at her, watching as the candlelight danced across her irises. The seconds trickled close to a minute, and he grinned as he saw her wall begin to crumble. The heat rushed up her neck again, leaving a glowing blush in its wake. He swore to himself, from that moment forward, he would heed every opportunity to elicit that same reaction of her again and again. He wanted to see that pink blossom from under her collar up to her hairline over and over. She didn't break eye contact, and his smirk widened into a true smile as her lips turned up at the corners. Their minute of connection didn't last long as the oak doors to the Great Hall opened and the First Years filed in.

Lucius watched the Sorting, congratulating the new Slytherins as they seated themselves at the long table. Headmaster Dippet rose to give his welcome speech, and Lucius found his mind wandering to the blonde girl in his peripheral. He forced himself to keep his eyes on the Head Table though, the expected image of Head Boy still strong on his agenda. As plates were filled he was immersed in conversation with the other boys of his year, and he only left the conversation a few times to glance in her direction. He noticed she talked easily with the people surrounding her, but he didn't dare linger too long again. By the time the plates were cleared, he had resolved to catch her promptly on the way to the Common Room before heading to his separate quarters. Things would be chaotic, and maybe, just for a quick second, he could touch her hand again. He could feel that heat against his palm, maybe ask her to go for a stroll by the Black Lake over the weekend.

All too quickly, the masses rose and made their way to the Entrance Hall before dispersing different directions to their Houses. Once in the corridor, he looked around, grateful for his tall stature, and finally spotted her blonde hair a ways behind him. He proceeded towards the stairs that led down to the dungeons, grateful that the Prefects were taking charge with the First Years.

As he descended further into the chilled air of the dungeons, he made quick work of sliding past a cumbersome cluster of younger students. Ducking behind a portrait, he waited in the small alcove that was hidden behind the frame, peeking out of the small sliver he left open. He saw the group of Sixth Year girls pass, and was relieved to discover he had correctly assumed she would be last of the group. He reached out and grabbed her hand as she passed his hiding spot, pulling her with him behind the portrait.

She let out a startled gasp as he pulled her behind the canvas, grateful he had placed a Silencing Charm on the alcove when he had first arrived. His palm burned where her skin touched his, and he decided that he didn't want it to stop.

Thoughts of ' _What if she doesn't feel the same way,'_ and ' _What would my father think of my actions?'_ drifted through his mind. In this particular moment, though, he didn't quite care. He was selfish - he knew that he was - and so, he looked down at her wide, surprised eyes, and watched them soften as he intertwined his fingers with hers, squeezing gently. He didn't say anything to her, but held her gaze like they had earlier at dinner.

"Narcissa," he started. He wasn't quite sure what he planned on saying next, so he took in a deep breath through his nose, only to have her scent overtake him, and he fell silent again.

"Did you have a something you needed to say, Lucius?" she asked softly. The sound of his name on her lips sent a shiver down his spine he wasn't expecting.

He fumbled through his clouded thoughts and grasped onto his remaining resolve. "Yes. Yes, actually, I have a question to ask you." At her nod of approval, he continued, "I was hoping that maybe you would like join me for a stroll around the Black Lake this Saturday?"

If her scent, and his name on her lips, hadn't dropped him to his knees in that moment to ask the witch properly for her hand in marriage, then the smile that graced her features at his question surely would.

"Yes, Lucius. I would be happy to accompany you Saturday."

* * *

Lucius had spoken his intentions their first Saturday together. She thought back fondly of the way he wrapped her hand in the crook of his elbow, never letting go of her fingers. She was sure he enjoyed the burn of their touch as much as she did. They walked around the Lake two times before he pulled the rose gold bracelet from his cloak pocket and offered it to her in an outstretched palm with a glitter of hope in his silver eyes.

Three months had passed since their first jaunt around the lake, and they had been inseparable since. Of course, Lucius had Head Boy duties along with his classes, however, he was always waiting for her at the door at the end of each period, ready to walk her to her next class. They would frequently take food and share it together in the Courtyard outside, or in unused classrooms. They revised together in the Library, and found quiet moments in their tiny alcove in the Dungeon corridor.

Narcissa wasn't prepared for the overwhelming feelings that came with being around Lucius. In her presence, he was a completely different man. He dropped the egotistical attitude, and instead, blessed her with an adoration she grew up believing men couldn't give to women. Before she knew what had happened, she had fallen so hard and so fast for this man that she couldn't keep her head from spinning. She thought back to their first kiss in their shared space behind the Dungeon portrait.

 _The alcove was cold, and she had forgotten her cloak. Lucius rubbed up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her. The heat of his touch left goosebumps along her skin. Reaching up, he cupped her neck with his palm, thumb stroking gently across her cheek. He was so close, and she closed her eyes, breathing in the pine scent that always followed him, hoping beyond hope that he would come closer so she could taste that scent._

" _Cissy?"_

 _She opened her eyes to him in answer._

" _Can I kiss you? Please?"_

 _She nodded, and he lowered his face to hers, catching her lips gently with his. It was a slow and short kiss. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel Lucius pull away, and he hovered over her mouth, not bringing them together again, but not moving away either. Opening her eyes, she saw that his eyes were still closed. She watched him as he took a deep breath through his nose before reaching his tongue out to lick his lips, as if memorizing her taste. The heat on her own lips was scorching, and without thought, she mimicked his gesture, darting her tongue out briefly, and catching her lip between her teeth on the way back in. He opened his eyes then, hand still holding her face up to his, and met her eyes as he brought his lips back to hers. This kiss was harder and carried more conviction behind it. He descended upon her with an open mouth, the force of his lips delightfully bruising hers, leaving her lips to tingle from the crushing pressure of his mouth against them. He moved to drag his tongue along her lips which still thrilled with pleasure, and she responded with a gasp at the sensation. A boiling heat welled up deep inside of her as he used the moment of her surprised open mouth to explore her tongue with his. They continued there, in their secret alcove, without consideration of time, having concern only of one another and the heat that ignited at each point of contact their lips made upon the other._

She smiled at the memory that she frequented numerous times a day. Concentrating during class was almost impossible - not to mention revising together, which was a lost cause - as he rubbed her thigh under the table while reading his Potions book. She recalled her memories with fondness. This man brought warmth to every part of her that he touched, and she longed to never lose that heat.

* * *

Snow blew in with December, and the prominent chill in the Great Hall carried throughout the corridors, leaving a blistering cold to follow Narcissa after each meal. Tonight, Lucius was tending to rounds, so he was absent for dinner unfortunately. She shivered as she spooned stew onto her plate, stretching her winter-stiff fingers as she willed them to warm up enough to grasp the ladle properly. She longed for the moments her and Lucius shared in their alcove. His snogging warmed her considerably, and sometimes, it felt as if his arms were her only solace from the cutting freeze of the air. It would certainly be preferable to be huddled against him now like she had been a few hours prior.

 _His strong arms had wrapped around her jumper clad stomach as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, hot breath ghosting over her ear while he whispered his adoration and devotion to her._

She pulled open a roll, and dipped it absentmindedly into her stew, preferring the daydreams of her betrothed to the conversations happening around her. Headmaster Dippet interrupted her musings as he announced the upcoming Yule Ball. She had tuned in to his speech in time to hear that volunteers were needed, and that anyone interested should report to their Head of House.

Having been distracted as she was in her new found relationship with Lucius, she had completely forgotten about the Yule Ball Planning Committee. She hoped to lead it this year, and had been angling towards this for several years now. She first joined the committee in her Fourth Year, the first year students were permitted to attend. She mainly just hung the garland that year, but the process of planning is what intrigued her, and she discovered a real enjoyment for planning fancy parties. In her Fifth Year, she had really shined by coming up with the theme and many of the ideas. This year, she wanted the lead. She gathered her bag, stuffing her books hastily inside, and grabbed one last buttered roll before making her way to the staff table to approach Professor Slughorn, Slytherin's Head of House.

* * *

Lucius was pondering the thought of surprising Narcissa with the Malfoy engagement ring for Christmas. Technically, he didn't have to propose to her, this was an arranged marriage after all. However, this relationship felt different. Narcissa did things to him that he didn't even know someone could do; she brought something - a softness, a tenderness - out in him he didn't even know existed. When she was there, by his side, he felt like a king, filled with pride that such a fine witch would support him and care for him in the deep way she had done these few months. He was a Malfoy, the most respected of pureblood lineage, and marrying his queen, a Black, only solidified his impact and influence in the Magical world. Their alliance certainly made his father happy, but even more than that this woman made _him happy_ in a way he had never experienced before. This was more than a convenient partnership, _she_ was more. He even began to think he may have developed deep feelings for her - feelings his father had warned him didn't exist.

When she came running down the hallway towards him, hair streaming out behind her, he was reminded of a unicorn, pure and beautiful. Her smile was glowing, and he just stood there waiting for her to barrel into him. She did just that, wrapping her arms around his neck before releasing him and looking up with eyes shining with excitement.

"Cissy, love, I don't think I've ever seen you this way. What has you so over joyed?"

He watched in amusement as she clapped her hands together before reigning in her enthusiasm with a deep breath. "Lucius, I've been made Head of the Yule Ball Planning Committee," she all but squeaked out.

He laughed a bit, humbled by just how a little party could make her so excited. Did he dare to think her elation was _cute_? Reaching out he grabbed her hand and held it firmly, relishing the familiar heat that radiated up his arm. "Congratulations, love! I do hope you will do me the honor of attending the event with me?"

Her shining eyes widened, and he watched as she thought about his words. He wondered what she was thinking and almost asked before she whispered, "I would love to."

* * *

Narcissa heard the words come from Lucius' mouth. He had clearly said, "I do hope you will do me the honor of attending the event with me," but her brain ran with those words to create the most lovely daydream. If only for a minute - just a brief moment - she could have sworn she had heard him say, "Do me the honor of becoming my wife?" _Silly girl_ , she told herself. _Hopelessly caught up in fairy tales_.

She spent the next two weeks tirelessly overseeing the planning of the much anticipated event, and after all of her efforts, Narcissa was feeling quite energised by the excitement a buzz among the student body. Her excitement was two fold - she not only anticipated seeing and enjoying the fruits of her labor, but she was also fiercely happy to spend the evening on Lucius' arm. Lately, she hadn't had much time to be with him, and the Ball would be her first opportunity in many days to be close to him again. Of course, he had taken care to steal a few moments here, or there when he could, waiting for her after classes, escorting her to meals, and sitting beside her while she revised, or poured over her Committee notes; however, it was never enough, and she missed him desperately.

He had told her to meet him in the Entrance Hall at seven o'clock so that they could walk into the Great Hall together. At a quarter till, she found herself staring at her reflection in the tall standing mirror which the Sixth Year girls shared. She decided to keep her hair simple, leaving it to drape in loose waves she had applied with a slight glamour. The only jewelry she wore was the rose gold bracelet Lucius had given her several months previously. In fact, the bracelet had inspired the dress. The soft rose-pink, silk dress was covered with a sheer, ivory overlay and was adorned with gold and silver embroidered roses. The dress was cut to fit low on her back, and thin straps on her shoulders kept it in place. Her cheeks were dusted with a pale pink, and she applied a clear gloss to her lips before deciding she was ready to go up to the Ball.

As she made her way towards the Entrance Hall, she was filled with anticipation as the steady hum of excited chatter and laughter tumbled through the corridors. She smiled to herself, and let the butterflies tickle her belly in an eager flutter, overcome with joy. Stepping up the last step and into the Hall, a few students who blocked her entrance moved to the side so she could make her way past them.

The excited din faded from her ears, and the air shifted as a pleasant warmth settled over her chilled skin. The other students in the Hall seemed to disappear from her vision completely, and her breath caught in her chest as her body was made aware of _him_. There he was - only steps away - standing tall with his sternum outstretched, and long, blonde hair hanging in elegant curtains on his shoulders. His expertly tailored dress robes, a crisp ebony trimmed in a black silk, fit as if they were made for him - and it occurred to her they probably had done. She watched him as he stared at her intensely, moving his eyes up from her feet, lingering on where the dress hugged her hips. He drank her in as continued his perusal, finally halting his assessment to rest upon her eyes. She held his gaze and noted the change in his smokey grey eyes, which had darkened like an oncoming thunderstorm, and she felt herself drawn to him like lightning to a beach. She moved forward towards him, eyes never losing contact.

"Lucius-"

He inclined in his head in a curt bow as he offered his hand to her, palm up. She smiled at the formality and placed her fingertips delicately in his as she curtsied slightly. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her knuckles. She giggled at the gesture, and when he looked up at her scowling, she laughed aloud. His eyes twinkled with delight, but he kept his sneer in place. Reigning in her mirth, she settled her face back into one of passive contentment, enjoying their gentle teasing.

* * *

Together they walked with her arm linked in his elbow and his free hand never leaving hers, and the couple entered the transformed Great Hall. Lucius could not remember ever attending an annual Yule Ball that had looked quite as magnificent as this. The long House tables were replaced with smaller round tables which seated twelve a piece in the gold plated chairs that accompanied them. The ivory flowered tablecloths were adorned with gold rimmed plates and goblets at each place setting. It was the birch tree centerpiece, however, which stood in the middle of each of the round tables, that really elevated the atmosphere of the whole room; the bare, white branches reached as high as the tallest Seventh Year, and twinkling fairies danced between and around them, casting a soft light on the whole table. He was floored with the beauty of it, and was clearly not the only person with the same reaction, as gasps came from all directions while more people entered the Hall.

Lucius guided Narcissa to a table near the front of the room near to the vast dance floor which had been spelled with tiles that reflected the lake below them. They sat at a table with other Slytherin students but they didn't talk to them often, much preferring to keep their discussion between themselves. Meals were ordered in the traditional way, by speaking their choices into the plate. Narcissa had crafted the perfect menu, and it seemed every guest in attendance was focused on the delicious morsels as groans of pleasure and murmurs of agreement rang through the Great Hall. Lucius couldn't keep his eyes from her; she was stunning - more radiant than the summer's sun. He would sneak looks from the corner of his eye between bites of food, and did nothing to conceal the fact that he did. He didn't even attempt to hide his adoration of her as they danced song after song - pressed close, chest to chest, hip to hip, eyes sealed onto one another as he memorized each lapis fleck in their arctic depths.

By the time midnight rolled around, many students had drifted off back to their beds, but Lucius and Narcissa spun slowly on the dance floor, holding each other. She had her head resting against his chest, and he relished in her floral scent. He knew this was his moment to let her know how he truly felt about her.

"Narcissa, I need to ask you something."

She didn't take her head from his chest, answering him in a sleepy, "Hmm."

He smiled, using his hand to lift her chin up to look at him. He met her pale blue eyes and spoke, "Narcissa Black, please make me a happy man. Marry me? Not because of our fathers, but marry me because you love me. Marry me, because…," he hesitated, swallowing his nerves as he reached into his pocket with his free hand and brought out the Malfoy heirloom, offering it to her. "...because I love you."

* * *

Narcissa didn't hesitate in answering. Her smile radiated across her face as her eyes filled with tears. She looked down at the ring in his outstretched palm; it was also rose gold, with an emerald cut aquamarine halo diamond glittering in the dim light, and smaller diamonds wrapping down the thin band. She looked up to meet those silver eyes she could never quite get enough of and whispered, "Yes, Lucius Malfoy. Yes, I will marry you, because I love you."

He slipped the band across her ring finger with the widest and least reserved smile she had ever seen on him. She brushed one of his robe lapels flat with her newly adorned hand, admiring the sparkle of the diamond as it caught in the light. Lucius tilted her chin towards him with his hands cupping her jaw, and she was drawn in once again to the steel grey eyes which held her life's hope and future in their depths.

They sealed their love with a passionate kiss, her hands gripping his lapels for leverage, and his fingers twining possessively through her silken hair. It was the most perfect kiss of her life, and Narcissa giggled at the thought of this wizard - this perfect for her wizard - choosing her to stand beside him for the rest of his life.

As they broke their kiss, Lucius produced a single, white, long-stemmed rose, and slipped it between her fingers as he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. She would discover, some days later, that the rose had been spelled to stay a vibrant white, and it remained that way for many years to come as the couple continued to love one another as passionately as they had the night they declared it on the dance floor of the Yule Ball.

* * *

 _ **Finite**_


	2. Meet Me Under the Willow Tree

**Title:** Meet Me Under the Willow Tree

 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley x Hermione Granger

 **Rating:** M, Brief allusion to smut

 **World:** Post-Hogwarts, AU, EWE

 **Summary:** This was our anonymous entry for the facebook group Quills  & Parchment's One Shot Competition, 'Under the Mistletoe'. It is in answer to an anonymous prompt below.

 **Prompt:** Post-War. Charlie has fancied Hermione since meeting  & dancing with her at Bill & Fleur's wedding. Her relationship with Ron fizzled out shortly after the war (they were more brother and sister to each other), and now Christmas at the Weasley's proves to be quite interesting with Charlie & Hermione's flirting. Ginny devises a plan to get Charlie and Hermione alone together after a drinking game they all played where numerous shots of Firewhisky were consumed.

 ****WINNER**** Best Overall and Judges' Favorite  
 ***RUNNER UP*** Best Execution of a Given Prompt

 **Dedication:** Endless thanks to justcourbeau, olivieblake, and shayalonnie for your votes on our story. We are so humbled to have been your favorite among so many excellent entries.

* * *

 **Meet Me Under the Willow Tree**

* * *

"Ginny, dear, when did you say Hermione would be here? Dinner's almost ready."

She held her wand as she guided a plate of Christmas ham to the long, wooden table while responding, "She said she'd be here in time, Mum. Don't fret, Hermione never misses a dinner."

Turning her eyes on Ron, Molly swatted his hand from the pudding.

"Oi, what was that for?" Ron pulled his hand back swiftly and made his way to a seat next to Harry at the table.

" That was for sticking your fingers in my dessert." The matriarch wiped her sweating brow with her apron before turning and sweeping her wand in an arc, making dinnerware float effortlessly to the table. "Hermione won't be feeling awkward, will she now?"

"Whywud she feel ah-word," Ron asked around a stolen roll.

Rolling her eyes at her brother, she answered, "Maybe because you two split up."

Ron swallowed the mouthful and shrugged. "It really isn't that big of a deal. We both agree we are better as friends."

"Yes, but this is Christmas and-"

The backdoor opened, cutting off the rest of her unspoken thoughts. Two laughing figures emerged through the door, bringing cold December air with them. Hermione's face was flushed, and her curls were dusted with snowflakes, matching the snow-covered locks of Charlie.

"Look who I found on my walk," Charlie announced as he led Hermione inside with an arm around her shoulder. He brushed some snow from her coat before taking it off of her and hanging it up beside his own. Removing his dripping dragonhide boots, he ignored Ginny's watchful eyes. "Where is everyone? I'm starved."

Hermione smiled as she pulled the sleeves of her hand-knitted maroon jumper over her fingers. "Its freezing out there," she said with a shiver.

Hurrying forward, Ginny's mother pushed Charlie aside to greet Hermione with a squeezing embrace. "Oh, Hermione, dear. It's so good to see you. You're doing well, I hope?"

Hermione nodded as Molly pushed her back and appraised her. "You're awfully thin, are you eating enough?"

"She looks great," Charlie remarked, smirking.

"Yeah, she lost one-hundred-sixty pounds of deadweight named Ronald," Fred interrupted, bumping into Charlie's shoulder.

Ron shoved his brother and pinned him with a warning look before hugging Hermione tightly. "Happy Christmas"es were exchanged, and she and Harry put their arms around them both.

Molly prodded the group towards the table and hollered for the rest of the family to join them. Ginny watched closely as Charlie took a seat next to Hermione, a seat normally reserved for Ron or herself.

Everyone piled the food on their plates, and began breaking off into animated discussions with the people closest to them while enjoying the consistently delicious food from her mother's kitchen. From her seat across the table, Ginny was able to watch Hermione and Charlie's interactions closely.

"So," Hermione said, swallowing. "How was dragon wrangling? An Antipodean Opaleye, was it?"

"Yes, it was good," Charlie responded cheerfully, giving her an indulgent smile. "Though," he qualified, suddenly serious, "I find if I'm going to chase something, I'd occasionally prefer to have it be a little less covered in scales."

Hermione studied him intently while a few chuckled politely at his joke. They turned away to continue their other discussions, and Ginny watched Charlie brush his finger along the side of Hermione's hand as he brought his glass to his lips.

"Just as dangerous, though," he murmured, looking up at Hermione, holding her eyes for a beat too long, "and perhaps even more rewarding."

Ginny choked on her cider in silent laughter, and Harry gave her a sidelong glance in question. Smiling to herself, she started planning.

* * *

"I'm so happy you came, Hermione. Christmas would not have been the same without you here," Molly said as she sent plates to the sink where they were scrubbed by charmed bubbles.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione cast a Scourgify on the table while Ginny busied herself with packaging the leftovers.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Molly replied. "You know I always wanted to see you be apart of this family. I admit, I'm a bit sad to hear that things didn't work out between you and Ron."

"Mrs. Weasley, Ron and I are happier as just friends..." Hermione responded gently. Ginny knew the real reason they had broken it off was a lack of passion for one another, but Hermione couldn't in good conscience tell their mother about that. "But that doesn't mean you'll lose me," she continued. "I'll be here as long as you want me."

Molly twisted her apron in her hands as her eyes welled with tears. "Oh, of course we want you, dear. Such nonsense to think we wouldn't-"

"And you have a few sons who are still available, Mum," Ginny chimed in cheekily.

Hermione's face flushed as she pulled cups from the cabinet and grabbed the carton of eggnog from the counter.

"Ginevra, that is not what I meant, and you know that," her mother rebuked before leading the way out of the kitchen with the pudding.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Ginny rushed into the cupboard and re-emerged a few seconds later with a bottle of firewhisky. "Now, this is going to be a pleasant evening."

"Ginny, what are you on about?" Hermione asked skeptically.

She smirked at her friend knowingly. "Don't think that I didn't notice the way you and Charlie kept looking at each other." She pressed when she saw Hermione's blush deepen. "No one else may have realised you two were flirting at dinner, but I sure as hell did."

"Nonsense!" Hermione chided. She continued in a whisper, "Have you been drinking already?"

Ginny's smile grew wider. "Of course I haven't. It's really quite cute actually. Didn't you see how Charlie kept vanishing his food so you would have to pass a dish to him? And you look like you've taken some sort of Daydream Potion of Fred and George's; you've been giddy all night. If I'd known you fancied him, I would've helped out sooner."

"Gin, please don't! I don't need your help of any kind. There is nothing going on between Charlie and me. Okay? I haven't even seen him since last Christmas."

"Yeah, but last Christmas you were with Ron still. And besides, Charlie has been watching you for far longer than just tonight."

A smile bloomed over Hermione's face before she hid behind the eggnog carton.

"Well, since that's your reaction, just let me do my job. I think a little nudge would be sufficient for both of you," she said waving the whiskey bottle in explanation.

* * *

Hermione sat near the fire pretending to read her book, the empty glass of firewhisky discarded next to her. The alcohol warmed her whole body, and she let herself drift off into her own thoughts.

Had Ginny been right? How long had he been watching her?

Admittedly, she had noticed Charlie whenever he was around. He had a presence about him that was hard not to notice. His long red hair, tied at the nape of his neck, glowed with rich autumn oranges, and his broad shoulders contrasted with his soft eyes. It wasn't just his appearance that gathered her attention though; it was the way he emitted confidence without losing kindness that struck her. He was considerate and loyal, a Weasley to the bone. However, unlike his family, he was provocative, incendiary, and maybe a bit untamed. The thought of him warmed her more than the whiskey ever could.

"Thinking of anyone I know?" Charlie interrupted Hermione's thoughts as he refilled her glass of firewhisky.

Hermione jumped in her seat, hoping that the firelight hid the flush that began crawling up her neck. "Uh... well... maybe."

Charlie's eyes found hers, and she held her breath as she watched his dark blue eyes dance in light of the fire; their insistence made it difficult for her to swallow. He smiled confidently, and she turned back into the room with a blush.

Quite a few sets of eyes were on them, and she ducked her head bashfully. Ginny, thankfully, distracted everyone with a raise of her glass. "Who is up for a bit of Exploding Snap," she swirled the contents as she continued, " with a few rule changes? "

The twins' faces beamed, and they responded in unison, "Count us in."

Ron was up in a flash to grab the cards from the sideboard, and Harry joined Ginny on the floor where the game was to be played.

"I'm taking your father to bed," Mrs. Weasley announced. "You kids don't make a ruckus, and I expect every single one of you to be here for breakfast. Understood?" She nudged her snoring husband and dragged him towards the stairs.

"Yes, Mum," a few chorused together.

Hermione hadn't planned on staying the night at all, wanting to get back to her quiet flat and book after a weary day of visiting families. She was also wary of what Ginny had planned for this game with a 'few rule changes'.

Deciding it best to leave, she reached for her bag, but she was startled when a warm hand wrapped itself around hers and pulled her to her feet. A husky voice sounded in her ear, tickling the stray curls around her face. "Stay for a while. Let's play a round or two, or Ginny will have a fit."

All resolve to leave dissolved in that moment. She would have gone for a midnight broomstick ride if he asked her like that. Charlie led her to a spot on the rug and pulled her down next to him.

Ginny had a mischievous glint in her eye as she explained the rules. "Right, you know how to play. Now, whoever is the last to tap the pairs with their wand takes a drink." The twins rubbed their hands together in excited anticipation, and everyone held out their glasses to be refilled.

It quickly became obvious to Hermione that Ginny had devised this game to her advantage; only Ginny herself was fast enough to tap each of the pairs, and everyone else was forced to drink often when they lost.

After a few drinks, the cards exploded, making everyone in the room erupt in laughter. As the evening wore on, the cards lay forgotten on the floor in a heap of ash, the players too tipsy to focus on playing in favor of just drinking.

Hermione was feeling extremely relaxed and smiled easily. Her leg was pressed up against Charlie's, and she was quite aware of the heat emanating from him at the small contact even through their jeans.

He leaned back on one arm, angling his body towards hers, and his face was suddenly much closer to her own.

"You know," he remarked, the words echoing into his glass, "I'm surprised you ever gave my brother a chance."

"What?" she asked vacantly. "Ron is - "

"Inexperienced," he offered. "I always pictured you with someone who knew what they were doing," he added casually, his gaze flicking over her. "Imagined you'd want someone to put you in your place." His eyes moved back to her, pinning her with their intensity.

She felt herself flush, and fought it.

"So, you've imagined me, then?" she ventured boldly.

A smile twitched at the corners of his lips - his lips, she thought, and her breath snagged.

"You have no idea," he murmured.

She let out a quick breath with his admission, suddenly feeling light headed and a little out of her depth.

His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and he whispered in her ear. "It's getting quite stuffy in here. Care for some fresh air?"

She nodded demurely, and he helped her up with two strong hands. She looked over to Ginny, who raised her glass in a silent salute before yanking Harry down on top of her.

* * *

Charlie stood by the kitchen door, helping Hermione into her coat. He had been waiting for a chance to be alone with her all day. From the moment she arrived this afternoon, he had not been able to keep his eyes off of her

It had been four years since Bill and Fleur's wedding, but the dance they had shared that night left an impression on him. The music had shifted into an unhurried waltz, and he realized during the slow dance that Hermione Granger had left behind the awkwardness of youth in favor of a woman's curves and confidence. He had always noticed her strength in standing up for what she believed in, and anyone who knew her, knew of her loyalty and intelligence, but that night she had exuded a grace beyond her years and carried herself with a tantalizing sensuousness.

Earlier today, the twins had been goading Ron about his breakup with Hermione, and with that information, Charlie decided to make his excuses and wait for her outside where he might be able to connect with her away from the raucous group.

Confusion had swept across her face when she'd spotted him, but it gently shifted to a pleased smile.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" she asked, extending her arms for a hug.

He took the chance to kiss her cheek, a little left of center, near the corner of her lips. Pulling back, her eyes searched his in surprise.

"Oh, you know how my mother gets with the hols," he responded coolly. "I'd hoped to find better company out here."

The flush of her cheeks from the cold air deepened, encouraging him.

As he led her up the porch steps, a bank of snow fell from the roof onto their heads. Hermione's face was one of shock before she glanced up at him and began laughing.

* * *

His boots were still damp from the snow earlier, and he dried them before slipping them on. The winter air was biting tonight, and he instantly felt the effects of the alcohol dim.

"I love the snow; it's so beautiful," Hermione said, her voice soft and hesitant as she looked out into the garden.

Charlie wondered if she was shivering from the cold or nerves, so he cast a Warming Charm around them. "Let's go for a walk. It's even more beautiful down by the pond."

He grabbed her mittened palm and placed it in the crook of his elbow, and they trudged through the snow in comfortable silence. She grabbed his shoulder tightly when one foot sank into a deep hole. They laughed together when his foot did the same a few steps later.

"Ha! Serves you right for teasing me earlier!" she exclaimed, chuckling.

"Laugh all you want, but now I'm frozen through to the bone," he grumbled in mock displeasure.

"Don't pout, Charlie," she said, eyes flashing with determination. "I have a few ideas to warm you back up."

A smile tugged at his lips, and he reached for her hand. "Looking forward to it," he returned. She smiled briefly and looked away as they continued walking.

They finally reached the pond's edge, stopping underneath a willow tree which offered some protection from the blustering snowfall.

"Do you come here often?" she inquired, huddling towards him as she looked onto the frozen expanse.

"Every time I visit. It's the best place on the property."

"I'm surprised we've never met here before," she explained, smiling fondly. "It's been my favorite spot at the Burrow for a long time."

"That certainly would have brightened my hiding spot." He moved his arm to her waist and pulled her in a bit closer.

She turned into face him in challenge. "What do you have to hide from?"

He scoffed. "You've met my brothers, haven't you?"

She chuckled. "A sorry bunch, the whole lot of them."

"I hope not the whole lot," he quipped.

"No, you… You're not quite like them, are you?" She closed the small gap between them, looking up at him expectantly.

He relaxed against her. "I don't know, born a Weasley, you're pegged for life."

"I don't think that's true," she replied confidently. "They're dabbling in firecrackers while you're wrestling with dragon's fire. I rather think that distinguishes a person."

"And you think I'm distinguished?" he asked with a raised brow.

Her fingers pressed into his chest, gripping his cloak. "I think you're dangerous."

Her breath was hot against his cheek when she continued, "I think I like playing with fire, though."

His lips met hers in an instant, one hand pulling her hips close to his, and the other tangling itself in her hair. She pressed back against him, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss without hesitation. Hands reached under clothes, scratching and tugging with urgency. When she ground her jean-clad hips against his cock, all restraint was lost. With blankets transfigured and Warming and Impervious Charms put in place, Charlie positioned himself over the beautiful witch below him before devouring her completely.

* * *

Hermione enjoyed the ravishing of one Charlie Weasley through the rest of the night and into the early morning hours. He was more than adequately skilled, and she was fully sated and deliriously happy. At daybreak, they meandered back to the house to slip into whichever rooms they were meant to have slept in. Ginny was sleeping on the couch in Harry's protective embrace, and she cracked open her eyes as they passed by.

"You're welcome, Hermione," she mumbled sleepily, smug grin firmly in place.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and grabbed Charlie's hand, pulling him up the stairs to Ginny's vacant bedroom where they collapsed in exhaustion and satisfaction.

Their time together was a brief interlude as he was going to return to Romania and she to her Ministry job in London. Though, she had a feeling there would always be someone waiting for her under the willow tree at Christmas, and for now, that was everything she needed. 

* * *

_**Potentially to be continued. *evil grin***_


End file.
